User blog:I'm Blue daba dee daba die/Pure Good Proposal: Oliver from Oliver and Company
It's time for a Pure Good proposal that isn't from the MCU. This time it is Oliver from Oliver and Company. Link: https://hero.fandom.com/wiki/Oliver_(Oliver_%26_Company) Whats the work Oliver and Company is an animated movie made by the walt disney company released in 1988. It is about a little orphaned kitten named oliver who ends up in the care of the gang, a poor ragtag team of dogs who are trying to pay off the debt from the evil sykes. However, when oliver tries to get money, his mission fails and he ends up in the care of a rich girl named jenny. Now, Oliver has to find out where he belongs and rescue jenny from the evil sykes. Who is He/ What does he do The section above explains him, so I will summarize.Oliver is the main protagonist from the disney movie Oliver and Company. He is a kitten who needs to find out where he belongs, the ragtag carefree gang, or under the more safe care of a little girl, and if he does, he needs to protect them from anyone who tries to harm them like sykes. He helps dodger get some hot dogs from a hot dog owner, but when dodger steals the hot dogs for himself so he can feed the gang, oliver chases him and eventually finds the gang. The gang warm up to him when they see he doesn't mean harm, and when Lotso (not to be confused with the PE teddy bear)and Desoto threaten the gang, Oliver bravely protects them by scratching desotos nose. The next day Oliver helps them try to get money, but his misson backfires and he ends up in the care of a rich girl named Jenny. There, he bonds with her and has adjusted to life as a pet. However, he is kidnapped by the gang and ransomed by Fagin out of desperation to pay off sykes. Fagin decides that he shouldn't ransom so he gives oliver back to jenny. However sykes kidnappes Jenny out of rage. Oliver joins the gang and georgette to rescue jenny and Sykes hunts them down on his car. Oliver jumps on sykes car and rescues jenny from Sykes by biting his hand (which is pretty dangerous because sykes is a muscular man while oliver is a little kitten).Sykes dies by getting hit by a train and everybody is safe, including oliver. Oliver decides to stay with jenny, but he still is friends with the gang Corrupting Factors Oliver has none, he is an good,selfless character from start to finish. Admirable Standard Oliver is the best character in oliver and company. Fagin can do shady things to get money(although this is in desperation), the gang fight and can get mad at each other. The only character who is selfless is Jenny, but Oliver performed more Heroic acts than jenny, so oliver truly is the best character in oliver and company. Final Verdict Oliver is PG, he is a selfless little kitten who wants to help out and take great risks to save the people he loves Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal